Keeping Secrets
by PrettyInPinkGrl
Summary: A S&S story about love, hate, lies and keeping secrets.
1. Keeping Secrets ch 1

Keeping Secrets  
  
This is a Shelby/Scott story. It has the same idea but different storyline then the first season so dont get too mad lol. AND I REALIZE THAT ITS NOT THE SAME HOW THEY MEET WHAT HAPPENS OR ANYTHING, ITS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE! IM GONNA MAKE UP A BUNCH OF STUFF.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Higher Ground..Scott..Shelby or any of the other Cliffhangers. I do not own fox, fox family, or anything. I HAVE NOOOO CONNECTION WHAT SO EVER TO ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE SHOW. All I am is a die- hard, and faithful fan :)  
  
  
  
A petite blonde female glanced down at her fingernails studying them carefully for imperfections. None that she could see. She wished her life was like her nails...perfect. The blue Mustang she was riding in slowed down beside a forest-like area surrounded by cabins and such. She sighed and opened the door to the backseat and hopped out. A man that was sitting in the front seat got out also. The woman stayed inside the car applying lipstick in the mirror. The man went to the trunk and grabbed several bags out of it and plopped them on the ground.  
  
"There Kiddo." he grinned at her. She glared angrily at him and spit at the ground beside him almost getting him but not quite. The man still smiled...yet a little forced now. He hopped in the car and started the engine he backed into the path and turned so he was about to leave. He stopped the car and rolled down the window smiling at the blonde girl. "Have fun dear...we're sure you will." She rolled her eyes. "Shelby, come on sweetie. You know this place is the best thing for you."  
  
"Yeah whatever." she mumbled nonchalantly looking on the ground trying to hide the shame she always felt when he looked at her that way.  
  
"Bye." he called as he drove away and left Shelby in the dust.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey," said Scott as he sat down on the chair smiling at Auggie, Ezra, Daisy, Katherine and particularly Juliette. "Whats new?" he asked her.  
  
"Well.." she said. "Have you heard?"  
  
"Heard what?" asked Scott confused.  
  
"Theres a new kid coming." said Auggie.  
  
"For real?" asked Scott. "Guy or girl?"  
  
"Who knows?" shrugged Daisy.  
  
"I hope a girl." grinned Ezra. Scott smiled slightly....he hoped it was a girl too. He liked Juliette but she was getting pretty old, pretty fast. "Hmm I wonder.."  
  
"So why are we all here? There was a meeting of some sort?" asked Scott.  
  
"I'm guessing that." said Katherine. "We're probably all here to meet here of course."  
  
"Your right." said Peter from behind them. He came and sat down across from them. "Okay...her name is Shelby. She's 16...shes been through alot...drugs..alchohol...stuff like that although I believe theres more that she hasnt said but I'll try to get it out of her. But I want you guys to be nice to her and remember how it felt when you were a newbie here..okay?" They all nodded in agreement. "Okay well Im gonna go see if shes here yet and help her with her bags. Then we'll come back here and you can meet her..so just wait here. Understood?"  
  
"Yeah." they all said in unison. He got up and walked out of the room.  
  
"YEAH!" exclaimed Ezra. "Its a girl!" he highfived the rest of the guys while the girls watched, laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shelby glanced around. Pretty decent place...but a little too much like Summer Camp. There was probably group names like Running Bear or something like that. She glanced down at her clothes....light blue tank top and dark denim sparkly jeans. Her hair was pulled up in a loose bun with some fallen strands around the edges of forehead softening her face. She wondered if there was some cute boys she could have some fun with there. She grinned at the thought when a man in his mid-thirties came and approached her.  
  
"Hello." he extended his hand for a handshake. She just stared at the hand until he took it back. "Well..." he sighed. "My name is Peter. Im the headmaster of this school...you must be Ms. Merrick right? Shelby? Is it okay if I called you Shelly?" She glared at him. "Guess not." "Well anyways your staying with a co-ed group of kids your age called the Cliffhangers. Lets go put your stuff inside your cabin then you can go meet the kids."  
  
"Oh joy." she mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Whats that?" asked Peter as he turned around.  
  
"Oh nothing." she sighed.  
  
"Okay." they walked to her cabin where she dumped her stuff. "Lets go." she muttered.  
  
"Huh?" asked a confused Peter. "Dont you want to finish un-packing?"  
  
"Umm not really." she said. "Im kind of anxious to meet the others."  
  
"Well thats great." beamed Peter. She was off to a good start. "They're excited to meet you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why is it taking sooo long?" whined Juliette.  
  
"Shut up Jules." muttered Ezra. She glared at him.  
  
"Hey everyone Im back!" smiled Peter as he came in the room.  
  
"Finally!" exclaimed Auggie. "Took ya long enough."  
  
"Okay well I'd like you all to meet Shelby Merrick your new member." A small blonde girl emerged from behind Peter. She was absolutely gorgeous. Scott's mouth dropped along with the rest of the guys.  
  
"Heyyyy." said Auggie.  
  
"Hi." smiled Shelby..smiling particularly at Scott. Boy was he hot.  
  
"Why dont you guys all introduce yourself one by one to her. Say your name and something intresting about yourself. You."  
  
"Hi my name is Auggie. My favorite color is green."  
  
"Hi my name is Daisy. I used to be Goth."  
  
"Hi my name is Ezra. I love fast cars."  
  
"Hello my name is Juliette and I am the fairest maiden in all the land (high pitched giggle) no just kidding my favorite movie is Casablanca." *Hey babe my name is Scott and I think your hot.* was what Scott was thinking of saying. Instead he said with a squeak.  
  
"Hey my name is Scott and I love Football."  
  
"Okay then how about you?" asked Peter. Shelby sighed. This was so lame.  
  
"Hi my name is Shelby and I love all animals." She sighed at her lame attempt to be cool in front of Scott. She couldnt think of anything better.  
  
"Okay so why dont....Scott...you show Shelby around?"  
  
"Gladly." grinned Scott.  
  
"Lucky SOB!" muttered Auggie as he walked by. Scott grinned at him and took Shelby by her arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So...how are you?" Scott asked.  
  
"Im fine." smiled Shelby. "How about yourself?"  
  
"Im pretty good." Scott grinned. "Sooo...what do you like to do for fun?" he asked. "I dont know...this and that." Said Shelby.  
  
"So do you like the place so far?"  
  
"Its okay...kind of lame though..I mean come on? Cliff Hangers?" Scott laughed. "So what was one of your hobbies?"  
  
"Well I loved Ballet dancing ever since I was little. I had to drop out last year."  
  
"Ballet dancing?!" laughed Scott. "Come on!"  
  
"Whats wrong with it?" she asked defensively.  
  
"Well its fine if you like little sugar-plum faeries dancing across the stage in tutus. Its stupid and pointless."  
  
"Its beautiful..not pointless and its an ART!"  
  
"An art? Gimme a break! Ballet is just a bunch of girls dancing along a stage. It takes no talent or effort whatsoever."  
  
"Yeah right. Well look at foot-ball!"  
  
"What about football?"  
  
"Its the LAMEST sport!"  
  
"Yeah right buddy! You gotta be kidding."  
  
"Okay look. Guys in tights throwing a ball catching it and running. Real room for talent there."  
  
"Dont diss football." grumbled Scott. "It was my life."  
  
"I had a friend who played football."  
  
"What was his name?"  
  
"It was a girl. Kelley. She was the only girl on the guy team."  
  
"No way. Football is a man's sport."  
  
"Oh so dancing is a womans sport then?"  
  
"Sure is..except its not a sport."  
  
"And I suppose cooking and cleaning is what a woman should do and raise the family and the man should be the one getting a job and supporting the family?"  
  
"Thats right."  
  
"Ugh your so sexist and old-fashioned. Exactly what I hate in a guy. Im going back now."  
  
"K whatever." he mumbled. She may be pretty but she wasnt his type at all.  
  
  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
In next chapter....Shelby and Scott become enemies...Jules and Shelby get in a cat-fight...Shelby makes a friend.  
  
I hope you liked it and please reply so I can post the next chapter. Thanks! 


	2. Keeping Secrets ch 2

Author's note: This is a Shelby/Scott story. It has the same idea but different storyline then the first season so dont get too mad lol. AND I REALIZE THAT ITS NOT THE SAME HOW THEY MEET WHAT HAPPENS OR ANYTHING, ITS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE! IM GONNA MAKE UP A BUNCH OF STUFF.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Higher Ground..Scott..Shelby or any of the other Characters. (Except for Adam) I do not own fox, fox family, or anything. I HAVE NOOOO CONNECTION WHAT SO EVER TO ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE SHOW. All I am is a die- hard, and faithful fan :)  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
  
  
"Hey." said Scott as he came up from behind Juliette.  
  
"Hi!" she smiled perkily at him, "How are you?"  
  
"Fine...you?" he smiled.  
  
"Im good...but I'll be even better if you come talk to me!"  
  
"Uhhh okay.." He followed her around the corner of a cabin into a part of forest. They continued in deeper for about 2 minutes.  
  
"Okay..." sighed Juliette. "I'm usually not..umm forward like this but I think you've been giving me signals...or I could be wrong but..umm..do you like me? I just need to know..ya know..like get it open into the air." Scott grinned an adorable smile.  
  
"Yeah...I like you." he kind of blushed then looked down at his shoes slightly shuffling them smiling then looked up into her big brown eyes. "Umm well..." He put his hands on each side of her face then moved in. She parted her lips slightly and their mouths colided softly kissing delicately, then more quick and passionate. When they parted they looked at each other and smiled shyly.  
  
"Umm does this mean?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so do ya wanna?"  
  
"Okay!" Juliette looked like she was in bliss. "Im officially your girlfriend." He kissed her cheek, then he put his arm around her shoulders and she put her arm around his waist and they headed back to the cabins. They stopped in front of the guys and girls standing waiting. "Sorry we're late." smiled Juliette politely. "Goodnight." she whispered in Scott's ear. He glanced over at Shelby to see if she was watching. She was leaning on the door, watching with her arms crossed obviously annoyed. He grinned...the perfect oportunity.  
  
"G'night babe." He leaned down and gave Juliette a nice passionate kiss. She smiled shyly then went into the cabin. The girls followed and after it was just the boys left. They all went in the cabin.  
  
"Wow man!" exclaimed Auggie.  
  
"Nice!" grinned Ezra slapping Scott a high-five. "Do you even like her?"  
  
"Umm not really." admitted Scott. "I'm just here to make....another girl from.. Wind Dancers jealous."  
  
"Thats not cool." glared Auggie.  
  
"Relax man, its all fun...no pressure or nothin."  
  
"Yeah yeah." grumbled Auggie who obviously liked Juliette.  
  
"Besides..." he whispered to Ezra. "She's probably easy..but not desperate. The kind of thing I like." *And* he thought. *It would get Shelby to notice me*  
  
  
  
  
  
Juliette was beaming as she rinsed her mouth out in the bathroom. She came out still smiling like a mad-woman with her brush in hand and sat down on the bed and began brushing her shiny black hair.  
  
"This is sooo exciting." Shelby heard Juliette exclaim to Daisy. "Ive never ever had a real boyfriend before!"  
  
"Hmph!" laughed Shelby as she came and sat down on her own bed and plucked a peice of Strawberry bubble-gum into her mouth. "You've never had a boyfriend?! Have you ever even KISSED a guy?!"  
  
"Umm no..not before today." whispered Juliette shyly as she looked down at the bedspread blushing.  
  
"OMG you are so lame!" laughed Shelby.  
  
"Oh yeah well look at you?" yelled Juliette standing up to defend herself.  
  
"Okay Im out of this!" sighed Daisy. She walked out of the cabin leaving Juliette and Shelby.  
  
"Look at me? LOOK AT YOU! Little miss goody-two-shoes princess Prom Queen! Look at me! Look at me! fairy princess!"  
  
"Just shut up!" screamed Juliette.  
  
"Ohh great one! You got me stumped there!" snickered Shelby crossing her arms. "Well you know what?! Kissing no boys is better then kissing all the boys ive ever seen walk by like you!"  
  
"What are you getting at?" glared Shelby.  
  
"Your a SLUT! S-L-U-T! A SKANK! A Whore! Look at you! Your so dirty...you remind me of an old used shoe."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well at least MY MOM LOVES ME!" Juliette was shocked and very upset. But she thought of the perfect come back.  
  
"Yeah well you know what? Your so dirty and sluty that you even sleep with your dad!"  
  
"THATS IT!" screamed Shelby. She lunged for Juliette. In a minute Juliette was lying on the ground with Shelby on top of her punching her face and screaming while crying. Kat, Daisy and Sophie rushed in and pulled Shelby from on top of her. She seperated the two girls and sent a crying Shelby to Peter.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What happened?" yawned Scott as he woke up to hear the guys exclaiming about something.  
  
"Shelby and Juliette got in a cat fight." grinned Ezra.  
  
"What?!" yelled Scott.  
  
"Yeah and Shelby won." That was it. Scott threw on some clothes brushed his teeth and hair and ran outside.  
  
"Wheres Shelby?" he asked Daisy.  
  
"Dunno...she had to go to Peter's office last night and she never came back...but Juliette is just over there." Frustrated, Scott ran over to a whimpering Juliette. He gave her a hug.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"I dont know! It happened so fast! We were arguing...calling each other names...I said something that must have made her really mad so she lunged for me and beat my face to a pulp."  
  
"Oh yeah." said Scott remembering his girlfriend's face. He examined it...it had a few bruises, some scrapes and cuts and a bunch of scratches. "Wow." he sighed. "Wouldnt wanna be in a fight against her."  
  
"Yeah." agreed Juliette. "She may be a bitch but she's sure tough. Im sure you could say pretty much anything to her and it wont get through...just dont talk about her dad unless you want a beating."  
  
"Who started the argument?"  
  
"Umm not sure..." she thought back to the night. "Oh now I remember. Definetly her. She was listening to my conversation came into the room and started saying rude remarks about me to my face and I didnt exactly appreciate it."  
  
"Oh that sucks."  
  
"Yeah." said Juliette filling the silence akwardly.  
  
"Okay well im gonna go find her and yell at her." mumbled Scott.  
  
"No dont do that Scott! It will only make it worse."  
  
"I dont care. I wanna make sure she doesnt do it again to my girl."  
  
"Well...okay." smiled Juliette. "But be careful and dont make her mad."  
  
"Okay I wont." He kissed her on the cheek and went off in search of Shelby.  
  
  
  
  
  
He finally caught up with her sitting by some trees picking out some grass from the ground. He came and sat beside her.  
  
"What do you want?" she mumbled.  
  
"To talk."  
  
"I dont wanna talk to you about you OR your girlfriend."  
  
"Why did you hurt her?"  
  
"She was bugging the hell out of me."  
  
"Theres other ways of dealing with the situation."  
  
"Believe me, I know. Peter kept talking about that. And by the way, since when have you become the Horizon psychologist?"  
  
"Since when have you become the Horizon whore?"  
  
"What have you heard?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh nothing just that your a slut and that you'll screw anything with two or more legs."  
  
"Its wrong." she said looking down at the grass.  
  
"Oh Im not sure." protested Scott.  
  
"Just shut up Scott! You dont know me!"  
  
"What makes you think I want to?" he asked.  
  
"Thats good..so just stay out of it." "I will." "Then why did you come talk to me in the first place?"  
  
"I'm defending my girlfriend."  
  
"Oh yeah..your girlfriend little miss prom queen."  
  
"Shut up. You're just jealous."  
  
"Me?! Jealous of HER?! Yeah right."  
  
"If I didnt know any better I'd say that you like me and that your jealous because shes going out with me and your not because of that dissagreement from before."  
  
"Dont flatter yourself." mumbled Shelby.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh never mind...listen Scott can we just start over or something? I mean like try hanging out and see where it leads us..I kinda like you I guess."  
  
"I have a girlfriend."  
  
"Yeah I knew that but maybe..I dunno you can like dump her for me?" That made him angry. He liked her and everything but now she was just insulting himself and Juliette. All she wanted then was a easy time. He was gonna kick himself later for saying this but it had to be said.  
  
"Yeah right. Your gorgeous Shelby..but thats all. I dont drive used cars." Then he got up and left...not seeing the tears flowing from Shelby's eyes as he walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey man." said Scott as he walked over to his best friend Adam.  
  
"Hey dude." Adam was a member of the Trailblazer group and when he and Scott met they became instant best friends.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Scott sat down on the grass and Adam sat next to him.  
  
"Oh nothing, just girl troubles." mumbled Scott.  
  
"Oh really? What happened?"  
  
"Okay well im going out with this one great gorgeous girl and I like another girl...alot better. Except I just told the girl I liked off for getting in a fight with my girlfriend."  
  
"Your stupid!"  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Maybe you should talk to her....and if that doesnt work then just try being nice to her for a change...and if necessary break it off with your girlfriend. Its more important to be happy then nice to someone for the sake of it."  
  
"You know...your right." said Scott standing up. "Thanks man."  
  
"No prob." "I'll come visit you later this night. You made everything so much clearer...You rock!"  
  
"Hey what are friends for?" grinned Adam. Scott walked away and Adam got up. The hottie was average height with light-brown spiky hair, with green eyes and an amazing smile. He looked over at the trees and saw a Blonde girl sitting there alone all by herself. "Hey." he smiled as he sat down beside her.  
  
"Hi." whispered the girl.  
  
"Whats your name?"  
  
"Shelby...yours?"  
  
"Adam...Whats wrong?"  
  
"Oh nothing It just feels like I have no friends in this world."  
  
"I'll be your friend." grinned Adam.  
  
"Thanks." said Shelby smiling slightly and sniffing.  
  
"So are you new here? I havent seen you around!"  
  
"Are you sure you havent?" she asked.  
  
"Trust me!" laughed Adam. "I would have remembered a beautiful blonde."  
  
"Your right," smiled Shelby coyly. "I am new."  
  
"Which group are you in?" He asked.  
  
"Cliffhangers...you?"  
  
"Trailblazers."  
  
"Awesome."  
  
"So...want me to walk to back to your cabin? Its getting late."  
  
"Sure." she smiled. They walked back to her cabin and on the way, in the darkness he grabbed her hand to hold. When they got to her cabin she turned and smiled at him. "Well this is it I guess."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good night.."  
  
"Good night." He leaned over and kissed her lightly on her lips. "I'll come see you tomorrow okay?"  
  
"Okay." she smiled. She watched him walk away. Only one other person could make her feel that good. That other person could just smile at her and she'd melt....of course...the other person was..Scott.  
  
******************************~*~**************************************  
  
I hope you guys liked the next chapter..please remember to reply.  
  
In the next chapter.....Scott finds out that Shelby's new bf is Adam and is jealous.....Scott gets hurt because of a mistake made by Juliette... Shelby saves the day! 


	3. Keeping Secrets ch 3

This is a Shelby/Scott story. It has the same idea but different storyline then the first season so dont get too mad lol. AND I REALIZE THAT ITS NOT THE SAME HOW THEY MEET WHAT HAPPENS OR ANYTHING, ITS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE! IM GONNA MAKE UP A BUNCH OF STUFF.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Higher Ground..Scott..Shelby or any of the other Cliffhangers. (Except for Adam) I do not own fox, fox family, or anything. I HAVE NOOOO CONNECTION WHAT SO EVER TO ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE SHOW. All I am is a die- hard, and faithful fan :)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey." smiled Juliette perkily as she sat down for breakfast.  
  
"Wow, your happy today." muttered Daisy.  
  
"Its easy to be happy when you have a wonderful boy friend and your in love!" she sighed.  
  
"Can it Princess." grumbled Shelby as she banged down her tray at the table and sat.  
  
"Oooo, someone's in a BAD mood!" snickered Juliette.  
  
"Hardly...not that its any of your buisness. Im in a great mood today..just not in the mood for you"  
  
"Humph." sulked Juliette. "Your just mad cause I got **SCOTT** and you didnt! Well go...go..go...GO SUCK A LEMON!" she got up in a huff and left.  
  
"Can you say overdramatic?" Shelby giggled. Daisy smiled too. Shelby was nice..it her own rude, put down everyone else, self-distructing, I-hate- everyone-in-the-world, bitchy way.  
  
"Hey." said Kat as she sat down at the table beside Kat. "Where are the guys?" she asked.  
  
"Dunno.." shrugged Shelby. "They havent gotten here yet I guess."  
  
"Where did Jules go in a rush just now?" asked Kat.  
  
"Probably to make herself puke." smirked Shelby. They knew it was wrong but they all laughed. Juliette got on everyone's nerves...even more then Shelby did.  
  
"Hey ladies." smiled Auggie as he sat down beside Kat.  
  
"Hey." they all said.  
  
"Where are the guys?" asked Daisy.  
  
"Peter called us in for a speech thing. Something about not littering or something--wasnt really paying attention." Just then Ezra came and sat down with his tray on one side of Shelby.  
  
"Good morning," he smiled happily.  
  
"Morning." they all grumbled sleepily.  
  
"Whats wrong with you guys! You should be happy! Its a beautiful day!" exclaimed Ezra.  
  
"You and Jules should seriously get hooked up," grinned Shelby. They all laughed except for Ezra who was confused.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh never mind," Shelby smiled. Just then Scott came to the table.  
  
"Oh great I have to sit beside her!" he exclaimed motioning to the only open seat which happened to be just beside Shelby. She turned around and glared at him. He sighed then sat down beside her.  
  
"So..slut have you slept with any guys yet this morning?" he asked.  
  
"Shut up Scott." she muttered sadly remembering the night before.  
  
"Whats wrong skank?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing just leave me alone!" she cried. She got up from the table suddenly then ran out the door crying.  
  
"Good job Scott!" exclaimed Daisy. She got up from the table. "Im gonna go look for her."  
  
"I'll come with." said Kat. She got up and glared at him. "You know Scott?" she said as she started to walk away. "You need to get an attitude adjustment. What did she ever do to you?"  
  
"They're right man. That really wasnt cool." grumbled Auggie as he got up and walked out of the room. Scott turned to Ezra, the only person left.  
  
"Ezra?" he said hopefully. Ezra shook his head and sighed then got up from the table and followed Auggie. Scott was left all by himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shelby?" whispered Daisy as she and Kat walked into a dark room.  
  
"What do you want?" she sniffed.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kat asked.  
  
"Im fine." mumbled Shelby. "Dont worry about me...no one else has ever done that before so why start now?" She got up.  
  
"Shelby wait!" said Kat as she grabbed her arm. She shrugged it away.  
  
"Its okay Im gonna go play some basketball now. Later." She walked out the door and went to the basketball court. She grabbed a ball from a kid playing with it. "Hey!" exclaimed the kid as she walked briskly away, holding it under her arm. She went to the other court and started dribbling it. She took a shot and it got in. She smiled confidently then grabbed the ball again and shot. It missed and she angrily swore then picked up the ball again. She tried again several times but just couldnt get it in. She made another shot and it bounced off the rim and bounced down the court. It was caught by someone..and dribbled over to where Shelby was standing. "Scott.." she whispered. He had caught her off guard.  
  
"Its like this." he commented. He took the ball and positioned his hands in a certain way. He flicked his wrist as he shot. It made a swooshing sound as it went in. "Try it." he suggested. She grabbed the ball smugly at shot it like he had shown but not showing much effort. It suprisingly still went in. He smiled at her as she stood there in complete shock. "Its all in the wrist...but if you put a little more effort into it, it might look better."  
  
"Why are you here?" she sighed brushing the hair out of her eyes.  
  
"I came to apologize...about this morning. There was no reason for me to jump on you like that and I'm sorry."  
  
"Okay." she said. "Well I better go..."  
  
"Come on dont you wanna play one-on-one against me."  
  
"Cant."  
  
"Why worry that I'll kick your ass?"  
  
"NO. But we'll have to have a rematch later. I got a date." She tossed him the ball and he caught it but just barely and she turned around and started walking away. He jogged up to her with a slightly shocked look on his face.  
  
"YOU..DATE?!" "Yes." she smiled.  
  
"Me date."  
  
"I-is he your B-boyfriend or something?"  
  
"Kind of." she shrugged.  
  
"Then why did you ask me out yesterday."  
  
"Just forget about that."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well I gotta go get ready. See you around."  
  
"Yeah see you." he mumbled distracted. Who could it be? It couldnt be Auggie or Ezra. They would have been bragging to him with going out with such a prize by now. But who then? He would just have to wait and find out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shelby applied some shiny lipgloss. Perfect she thought as she looked in the mirror. She was wearing a white sparkly tank top and some blue jean shorts. Her hair was down beside her face and the ends were slightly curled by a curing iron. She had finished just the right touches on her makeup and looked gorgeous. She smiled at her reflection then remembered. She then glared at the dirty person in the mirror. She couldnt stand to look at herself. She was used...and she was absoutely disgusted and ashamed of herself. Just then someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Sheeelbyyy." called Kat in a sing-song voice. "Adaaammmss here!" Juliette and Daisy rushed to the door to meet the guy Shelby had talked so highly of.  
  
"Hey." he kind of smiled shyly. All the girls surrounded him, greeting him and asking him questions so he felt like he was on trial or something. Shelby came into the room.  
  
"You guys!" she laughed at her friends' badgering. "Leave poor Adam alone." "Aww oookay." they said.  
  
"Have fun you two." smiled Daisy.  
  
"And dont be gone too late. You have a curfew dear." laughed Juliette.  
  
"And remember to practice safe sex!" Kat called out. The girls errupted in fits of giggles as they closed the door. Shelby just rolled her eyes and grabbed Adam's hand as they walked.  
  
"You look great!" grinned Adam.  
  
"Thanks." she smiled. "So do you." They walked by the guys playing basketball. Scott had the ball and then dropped it. There he saw his best friend walking around with Shelby...holding hands. He bounced it over to Ezra, then in a daze ran over to them.  
  
"Hey." he said.  
  
"Hey buddy!" exclaimed Adam.  
  
"You two know each other?" asked Shelby in shock.  
  
"Yeah hes my best friend." grinned Adam. "How do you guys know each other?" They nervously glanced at each other. Should they tell him the truth..that they had history? "Oh right!" he exclaimed. "You guys are both in the Cliffhangers!" he laughed. "I should have put two and two together."  
  
"So you two are...?" asked Scott looking back and forth between them.  
  
"I guess you could say that." laughed Adam.  
  
"Oh! You guys are like, on a date then. I better leave you two alone."  
  
"That would be best, Scott." said Shelby. He walked away thinking slightly jealous and mean thoughts. He couldnt do it. He couldnt hurt Adam, his best friend. He would just have to give up on Shelby and concentrate on Juliette. It was the only way.  
  
***********************A FEW DAYS LATER...************************  
  
The Cliffhangers were all gathered around outside, waiting for Peter.  
  
"Suprise!" he grinned. "We're going on a hike." They all groaned.  
  
"Now?!" they complained.  
  
"Its raining!" exclaimed Shelby.  
  
"Well thats just too bad for you." They knew better then to bug peter so they waited while he set them up in teams. "Okay we're having teams of three. Auggie your with me and Sophie. Daisy, Ezra, and Kat your one team and Shelby Juliette and Scott are another team. The objective is to get to the flag in the middle of the forest first. Whichever team gets there first gets to have the other two teams as slaves for them for a day." They all cheered.  
  
"Wait a sec." complained Shelby. "We're getting jipped! Auggie gets Peter and Sophie!"  
  
"We thought of that already." he smiled. "We're not helping at all with directions. Just following wherever Auggie tells us to go. Okay?"  
  
"Okay!" they all exclaimed. "Okay head off!" he called. They all plunged into the woods.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Im tired and thirsty...and hungry." complained Juliette.  
  
"Stop whining." muttered Shelby.  
  
"Can we take another break?" Juliette asked. Shelby sighed with exasperation. "Juliette!" exclaimed Scott. "We already took so many breaks. I really want slaves!"  
  
"Fine." she sniffed. "If you guys dont wanna wait Ill go myself." She ran off into the woods. Scott ran after her. It was starting to pour with rain now and Juliette had no idea where she was going. She stopped when rocks starting moving under her feet and she moved back. She looked down to see a small cliff. But a big enough one so that you could hurt yourself. She stopped and Scott continued running not seeing her. Before she could warn him he fell down the small cliff.  
  
"Scott?!" screamed Juliette looking down. He was sitting on a rock close by a tree branch that was hanging down from up on top of the small cliff where Juliette was standing and the water around him was rising by the second. "Are you alright?!" "Yeah Im fine." he mumbled. He tried to get up but then yelled in pain clutching his foot. "I broke my foot!" he called. "I cant move Juliette...you'll have to come get me."  
  
"I cant swim in that deep of water!"  
  
"You'll have to! Come on Jules!"  
  
"Im scared." she cried. "I'll call for help!" "HELP!" she screamed. "HELP!!!" Shelby was kneeling down tying up her shoe when she heard the screams.  
  
"COMING!" she yelled. She ran to see Juliette standing looking down drenched. She looked down to where Juliette was looking to see that they were on top of a cliff and that Scott had fallen down it on a rock with water everywhere. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
"He fell down there and broke his foot!" Juliette cried. "I cant go down to get him...Its too much of a risk..Im too scared."  
  
"Ill get him." mumbled Shelby. she took off her backpack then climbed onto one of the trees. She intched her way across so she was just above Scott. "Dont move!" she called. She put all her weight down to make the tree go lower and extended her hand. "Grab my hand!" she screamed. He did so and she lifted him up. "Can you crawl along here?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah I think so." he mumbled. She crawled to the end and he crawled too. He was almost to the end when the tree branch gave out and broke. Scott almost fell into the deep water but Shelby caught his arm. With all her strength she grabbed and lifted him out onto the ground. He spit out water and then opened his eyes to see Shelby leaning down in front of him. "I'm alive?" he asked. "I thought I was dead."  
  
"I caught you before you could fall." she said.  
  
"Thanks." he whispered.  
  
"No problem...just rest." She found out from a map that they had just remembered they had and found out that the flag was just a little bit away. Shelby and Juliette let Scott lean on them as the trudged there. They were the first ones. Shelby took out a change of sweater from her backpack and let Scott lean his head on it and his foot was propped on a log. Just then Peter and Auggie and Sophie got there. When he saw Scott, Peter came rushing over.  
  
"What happened?!" he yelled.  
  
"Nothing..." said Scott..Shelby just saved my life." He told of how he fell and how she saved him.  
  
"Great job Shelby." said Peter grinning.  
  
"Thanks..Im just glad everyones okay now."  
  
"Shelby thanks." said Scott looking over at her. "Your my hero."  
  
*******************************~*~*****************************  
  
Hope you guys liked the chapter...please remember to reply. Its okay if youve already replied to one chapter..reply to each one! lol. I wanna get at least 5 replies this chap before writing the next one...and the next ones gonna be GREAT!!!  
  
In the next chapter....Scott says thanks to Shelby and they have a talk...Scott and Shelby agree to keep something a secret...Hmm its better then Im explaining..Youll see. 


	4. Keeping Secrets ch 4

Keeping Secrets ch 4  
  
  
  
This is a Shelby/Scott story. It has the same idea but different storyline then the first season so dont get too mad lol. AND I REALIZE THAT ITS NOT THE SAME HOW THEY MEET WHAT HAPPENS OR ANYTHING, ITS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE! IM GONNA MAKE UP A BUNCH OF STUFF.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Higher Ground..Scott..Shelby or any of the other Cliffhangers. (Except for Adam) I do not own fox, fox family, or anything. I HAVE NOOOO CONNECTION WHAT SO EVER TO ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE SHOW. All I am is a die- hard, and faithful fan :)  
  
  
  
Shelby was sitting in the field drawing pictures when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around to see Scott standing behind her.  
  
"Whatcha doin?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing just drawing..you?" He sat down beside her.  
  
"Nothing really just wanted to come talk." At that she set down her pencil and notebook to the side.  
  
"Really? About what?"  
  
"Shelby I want to thank you for saving my life the other day."  
  
"Oh." she blushed. "It was nothing..." He grabbed her hand.  
  
"Oh Shelby, your the most wonderful person Ive ever met."  
  
"I know," she giggled. "No..really? What about Juliette?"  
  
"Juliette's a perky annoying loser. Ive never liked her, Shelby. I always had eyes for you. The only reason why I went out with her is to make you jealous?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes of course." he softly touched her face. "Oh, Shelby when I see you make my heart quiver and my knees weak, like no one else before."  
  
"Me too," she sighed.  
  
"Some day I'll take you away from all your troubles and you'll live a happy life with me and start fresh--and never have to deal with those troubles again."  
  
"Oh Scott, that sounds wonderful."  
  
"Shelby, you realize that I was born to make you happy and I love you dearly. I love the smile you have when your sincerely happy, that cute slurping noise you make when you drink, the freckles on your nose. I've counted them, you have seven."  
  
"Oh, Scott." she sighed. "Your so romantic." He leaned into kiss her and Shelby closed her eyes.....  
  
  
  
Then she opened them. She heard beeping and machines and talking all around her and she saw that she was in a hospital. That was only a fantasy. Too bad, she thought sadly. She looked to the side and saw the fuzzy window into Scott's hospital room. There he was, his leg in a cast. She looked at him with great sympathy. She felt so bad for poor Scott...It wasnt his fault that Juliette's a spazz. Scott was laying in the bed lifeless with his eyes closed. She gazed at him longingly then turned her attention back to the group. "Okay everyone lets get this started." stated Peter. All the Cliffhangers were here to visit Scott in the hospital. "Okay. You know the rules. Just because we're out of Horizon doesnt mean that the rules have changed. Your still on your best behaviour.  
  
"Blah, Blah Blah, we all know Peter. Spare us the speech!" grinned Auggie rolling his eyes. Peter smiled.  
  
"Okay. So we each can see Scott ONE AT A TIME. NOT TWO. ONE. Is that understood?" everyone nodded. "Okay so who wants to go first?"  
  
"Ooh! Ooh! Me me!" exclaimed Juliette.  
  
"Okay." said Peter.  
  
"Uhh can I go second?" piped in Shelby. Everyone turned to look at her with confused looks on their faces. Shelby blushed.  
  
"Uhh sure Shelby." mumbled Peter scratching his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott had just woken up. He had a dream about Shelby again. Its like fate was trying to tell him something--that maybe he and Shelby were meant for each other.. Someone opened the door to the hospital room. Shelby? he wondered.  
  
"Hi sweetie!" said Juliette with a big bright smile on her face. "Oooh poor baby.." she squealed when she saw his leg. Scott sighed. This wasnt exactly what he was hoping for. "Oh," said Juliette suddenly remembering. "Here, I got these for you." she handed him some flowers and chocolates proudly.  
  
"Umm thanks Juliette." mumbled Scott smiling. "That was really nice of you."  
  
"No problem." she sat on his bed. "So," she said as she put her hand on his forehead. "How are you feeling? Better? Worse?"  
  
"A little bit better but still pretty much the same."  
  
"Hey," said Juliette brightly. "Every little bit helps." He looked around sadly.  
  
"I just hate being here and feeling like this." he muttered.  
  
"Hey!" she punched him lightly in the shoulder, trying to cheer him up and promptly began to sing softly, "Pack up your troubles in an old kit bag and smile smile smile." He smiled weakly for her benifit...also for her to stop singing. "Now.. was that so hard?" she grinned. "Okay..well Peter said we only have a bit of time so I had better go. I'll see you later Honey."  
  
"See you."  
  
"I hope you feel better."  
  
"Me too." he laughed. She bent down and kissed him softly on his forehead.  
  
"Get better," she said cheerfully as she popped out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott layed back in his bed and wondered who would come in next. In came someone shutting the door. He looked over and to his suprise he saw a head of blonde hair. She turned around and it was Shelby.  
  
"Shelby?" he asked weakly.  
  
"The one and only." she stated factualy as she sat down on a chair beside his bed. "I got this for you." she said handing a teddy bear over to him.  
  
"Uhh thanks." said Scott. The teddy bear was old and worn and had an eye missing.  
  
"Oh," said Shelby. "This was my old teddy bear. I used to use him when I felt bad and he always made me feel better. I figured you might need him a little more then I do." "Thanks Shel," said Scott emotionally. It was so sweet of her to lend him her bear. "I'll keep it right here." said Scott as he holded the bear close to his chest and squeezed it soflty. Shelby smiled slightly.  
  
"Use it in good health Barringer."  
  
"I will."  
  
"So..what did Queenie get you?" She looked around.  
  
"Candy and Flowers? Figures." he smiled. One of the things he loved about Shelby. She always stated the truth..whether everyone liked it or not.  
  
"So..how are you feeling?" she asked.  
  
"Much better..alive..thanks to you...thank you Shelby."  
  
"Your welcome." she smiled. "Well I better go." she said looking at her watch. "If I dont everyone will be mad. Later." she said and practically ran out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So.." said Peter. "Your okay then?"  
  
"Fine." laughed Scott. "For the 20 billionth time."  
  
"Okay just checkin." smiled Peter. "Is there anything else.."  
  
"No..wait..yeah there is..can you ask Shelby to come in here again..just for a minute?"  
  
"Uhh ok..but why?"  
  
"I forgot to thank her for saving my life."  
  
"Ahh." smiled Peter. "Okay I'll get her." Peter went outside the door.  
  
"Are we going now?" asked Shelby putting on her coat.  
  
"Just a minute Ms. Merrick. Your not going anywhere. Scott requested to see you again for a minute." Shelby looked confused but took off her coat.  
  
"Okay..why?"  
  
"Oh, he said that he wanted to properly thank you or something."  
  
"Oh okay." said Shelby. Everyone went back to normal..that wasnt such a big deal. Shelby took a deep breath then opened the door to Scott's room. She closed the door after her. "Yeah Scott..whats up?"  
  
"Umm hi Shelby..come sit here for a minute."  
  
"Oookay." she said and said down beside him on the bed.  
  
"I just want to thank you for saving my life."  
  
"Scott, we've been over this a zillion times. Your welcome. It wasnt a big deal." "Shelby..do you feel something between us?"  
  
"Huh?" she asked squirming.  
  
"Some..connection. I cant exactly explain it. Its like our souls are one or something." She gave him a strange look but inside she knew exactly what he was talking about. "I feel very close to you in some way." he said confused.  
  
"Yeah me too." said Shelby. "But what can we do about it?"  
  
"Well we can see if these feelings are real."  
  
"Huh? How do we do that?" she asked cluelessly.  
  
"Like this." he mumbled softly as he leaned in, pulling her face close to his and gently, firmly yet passionately he kissed her...And she kissed him back. They sat there for a few minutes kissing.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
So thats the end of this chap. Please reply. I'll wait and post when I get 6 replies this time. hehe. And btw if you wanna check out My Shelby and Scott/Higher Grounds site that I just started, I would love for you to. The adress is http://www.geocities.com/shelby_scott_of_higher_ground  
  
Please check it out!  
  
Next chapter....Shelby and Scott discuss they're relashionship...Scott and Jules break up...Someone new comes into the Cliffhangers that could add some spice to the mix...Reply and Stay tuned to seeeee! :D 


	5. Keeping Secrets ch 5

Keeping Secrets ch 5  
  
  
  
This is a Shelby/Scott story. It has the same idea but different storyline then the first season so dont get too mad lol. AND I REALIZE THAT ITS NOT THE SAME HOW THEY MEET WHAT HAPPENS OR ANYTHING, ITS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE! IM GONNA MAKE UP A BUNCH OF STUFF.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Higher Ground..Scott..Shelby or any of the other Cliffhangers. (Except for Adam, Melissa and Amber) I do not own fox, fox family, or anything. I HAVE NOOOO CONNECTION WHAT SO EVER TO ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE SHOW. All I am is a die- hard, and faithful fan :)  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Wahhhh! I asked for 6 thats why I waited but you only gave meee foooouuurrr. Sniffle sniffle. Oh well. Hopefully I'll get more today! *HINT HINT HINT!!!* Hehe. Pleeeease remember to reply everyone it means ALOT to me and it only takes a minute! Even if you only post 2 words or 1 WORD EVEN. Like: Great story. It still means alot and means that u want me to continue because I wont unless I get at least 5 replies for each chapter. Replies are what motivates me to go on. Thats why I havent posted in a while...but if you want to wait a loooong time thats your decision. Anyways please please puh-leeeeeease remember to reply!  
  
STORY NOTE: In this chapter I am going ahead in time and creating a new character. I'll explain everything when we get there and BY THE WAY...If you wanna check out more about the NEW character AMBER check out some pics and a bio of her on my website. Heres the adress: http://www.geocites.com/shelby_scott_of_higher_ground/amber.html  
  
Okay? Thank ya! :)  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Scott and Shelby broke apart, gasping from the intensity of their kiss. Shelby sat back and put her hand to her head rubbing her forehead and Scott ran his hands through his hair. Finally after fidgetting for a while the two sat back.  
  
"What did we just do?" Shelby asked quietly.  
  
"I dont know." Scott whispered. "I'm sorry Shelby. It was all my fault...I got carried away."  
  
"Yeah." said Shelby, still in a daze.  
  
"Okay well...maybe you should go or something."  
  
"Scott." sighed Shelby. "We cant just make this dissapear...or try to forget about it! It happened and we have to deal with it."  
  
"But I dont wanna hurt Jules and I'm sure neither of us wants to hurt Adam..hes my best friend. And to tell him I kissed his girl? Sorry Shel. I couldnt do that to him." "Yeah..your right." said Shelby painfully. "I definetly do NOT wanna hurt Adam...we'll have to keep this a secret okay? Just between us."  
  
"Yeah okay." said Scott. Shelby extended her hand and they shook on it. They both pretended not to notice the electricity going through them when they touched. It was obvious that they had major chemistry.  
  
"Well...I better go now." said Shelby slowly letting go of Scott's hand. "Bye Scott. Hope you get better soon." she leaned over and kissed Scott on the cheek then briskly walked out of the door leaving Scott lost and confused because of the events that just took place.  
  
  
  
***********************2 MONTHS LATER....*********************************  
  
UPDATES....Scott and Jules broke up. New girl named Amber came. [Wanna see what Amber looks like? look on my website (http://www.geocities.com/shelby_scott_of_higher_ground/amber.html)  
  
Amber and Scott start to go out....(FYI Melissa is in a different group and is Amber's best friend)  
  
***************************2 MONTHS LATER...******************************  
  
A beautiful red-head sauntered into the cafeteria, then looked around for a guy with blonde head and a black shirt. She saw him at a table talking with several other girls. Mostly from her group, the Cliffhangers but some from others. They looked to be flirting with him and she didnt like ANYONE trying to make moves on her man. She marched over there. She leaned over.  
  
"Hello Scotty." she purred into his ear. Scott winced at the horrible nickname that she always called him. Not because it was stupid (Even though it was) But it reminded him of home...and Elaine.  
  
"Hey Amber." he smiled. Amber Miller sat down at her Cliffhanger table at the seat her new boyfriend Scott had saved for her. She brushed off her faded light blue denim jeans and black tight-fitting t-shirt then slightly fluffed up her wavy red hair and smiled her dazzling smile at Scott. They had been going out for 2 weeks..they had even gotten together the day she came. Amber is a beautiful and rich model. She is very snobby and arrogant towards most people and everyone hates her. Shes conceited and mean and loves to ruin other people's fun. She makes smart remarks at everything but is astonishingly as sweet as sugar when Scott is around. He cant understand why everyone hates her so much. "You look great today." smiled Scott.  
  
"Thanks hun." Just then Shelby, Juliette and Ezra came up to the table and sat down. Shelby sat across from Scott and she looked up to see him looking deeply into her eyes then she quickly looked down akwardly. Amber glared at the two losers, Shelby and Juliette. Juliette was Scott's pathetic ex-girlfriend and Shelby...well Amber just didnt like her. She seemed to bother her and it really got on her nerves how they were always looking at each other like they shared a secret. She smirked as she saw Juliette picking at her food. She made sure Scott wasnt watching...and he wasnt. He was in a deep conversation with Adam. "Whats wrong Princess?" she snarled. "Wanna go make yourself barf?!" Shelby was angry with the new girl..and for some strange reason she felt jealous..she couldnt explain it...But NO ONE picked on Juliette except for her. She couldnt take the snarky come backs or the sarcastic comments anymore. She got up from her table and pushed her chair away.  
  
"SHUT UP AMBER!" she screamed. She stomped out of the room. Scott turned around when he heard Shelby scream.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Oh dont worry Scotty." soothed Amber. "She didnt bug me. Im fine."  
  
"Im not worried about you." he glared. "I'm worried about Shelby." With that he got up and walked over to Peter to talk.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey." said Juliette as she walked into the kitchen and saw Shelby sitting by the wall with her legs up to her chin and tears running down her face. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine." sniffled Shelby.  
  
"Thanks for sticking up for me." smiled Juliette brightly. "Your not so bad after all." "Whatever."muttered Shelby looking down at the ground. With a sigh, Juliette got up and started walking to the door. "Jules!" exclaimed Shelby. Juliette turned around. Shelby got up and slowly walked over to her. "Thanks." she smiled slightly.  
  
"No probl-" she was cutt off by Shelby hugging her. Shocked, Juliette slowly put her arms around Shelby and hugged her back. "Are you going to be alright?" she asked. "Yeah." said Shelby with a shaky breath. Juliette walked out the door  
  
"Bye." she said as she closed the door. Shelby rubbed under her eyes trying to get rid of the tears still there.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So is my request for me and Shelby okay?" asked Scott to Peter as they walked down the hall.  
  
"Yeah sure kid." said Peter. "But I still dont understand why you wanna do this with her..but oh well its your choice."  
  
"Thanks...just dont tell her I requested this. I wouldnt wanna freak her out."  
  
"Uhh sure." said Peter. They walked into the kitchen to see Shelby in a clump on the ground. When she saw Scott and Peter she immediatly got up and wiped the tears from her face. "Shelby are you okay?" asked Peter.  
  
"Fine." she snapped.  
  
"Alright..you and Scott are doing dishes today okay?"  
  
"Yeah sure whatever." Peter left and Scott walked over to Shelby.  
  
"No really?" he asked softly. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I think so." she whispered. Scott looked sadly into her blue swollen eyes and saw a tear stain on her cheek. He reached up and softly wiped it away. "Well I guess we better get back to work." she muttered and walked over to the sink. He followed her and started washing while she dryed. They did this for a few minutes in silence.  
  
"Shelby?" Scott asked. "Do you have problem with me seeing Amber? Cause if you do I'll stop..." Shelby smiled slightly at Scott's sweet offer.  
  
"No thanks Scott. I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked looking into her eyes.  
  
"Im sure." she stated quietly looking away. They went back to washing dishes and suddenly out of nowhere Scott looked at Shelby and said,  
  
"Its hard."  
  
"Whats hard?" she asked drying a cup not even looking up.  
  
"This thing between us?"  
  
"What thing?" asked Shelby as she looked up and gave him a look that signafied that she thought he was crazy.  
  
"This secret that we're keeping."  
  
"Oh." she said quietly. She looked down again and went back to washing dishes. "Dont you think its weird?" he asked.  
  
"I dunno." she shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess so."  
  
"Are you okay Shelby? You look really sad."  
  
"Im fine." she sighed. "Just tired." She started to walk away. He grabbed her arm. "Why wont you talk to me?"  
  
"I am talking to you."  
  
"No shit Shelby!" said Scott raising his voice a bit, getting slightly irritated. "I mean like talk about your problems."  
  
"I dunno..its weird I guess."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I dont know Scott! Akward! Strange! Weird! I feel like I cant talk to you because of what happened. Everythings different now. Nothings like it used to be."  
  
"We can change that." he said taking her hand and looking into her eyes. She swiftly took her hands away.  
  
"Besides that, Scott. You dont understand me!"  
  
"How do you know that if you havent told me?"  
  
"You just wouldnt okay?! And I dont understand why you wanna talk to me. Im a strange screwed up person! Your better off not socializing with me." And with that she ran out of the room.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sorry so short guys. And remember if you wanna see AMBER you can see what she looks like and read her bio here...http://www.geocities.com/shelby_scott_of_higher_ground/amber.html  
  
Check out my site for more Higher Grounds stuff. http://www.geocities.com/shelby_scott_of_higher_ground  
  
Remember to PLEASE reply. Remember. The faster and more you reply the more often and quicker I'll pooosssst.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
NEXT CHAPTER.....  
  
Peter comes up with a new GREAT idea for an ivent and shares it with the kids...  
  
With a few RULES.  
  
Theres trouble in paridise for one couple...  
  
Amber plots with her best friend Melissa on how she'll be on top of the competition.  
  
Amber is insecure about something....  
  
REMEMBER TO REPLY! THANKS! :) 


	6. Keeping Secrets ch 6

This is a Shelby/Scott story. It has the same idea but different storyline then the first season so dont get too mad lol. AND I REALIZE THAT ITS NOT THE SAME HOW THEY MEET WHAT HAPPENS OR ANYTHING, ITS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE! IM GONNA MAKE UP A BUNCH OF STUFF.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Higher Ground..Scott..Shelby or any of the other Cliffhangers. (Except for Adam, Melissa and Amber) I do not own fox, fox family, or anything. I HAVE NOOOO CONNECTION WHAT SO EVER TO ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE SHOW. All I am is a die- hard, and faithful fan :)  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: eeee! I love you guys! You are toooo sweet! ha ha ha! 15 replies in one chap! You guys are soo amazing! :) You made me very happy! yay! Okay well for that I was planning on a short chapter today but since u guys are so great I made an EXTRA-long chap! hehe. And as for the question..Amber IS a bitch. Thats her character. Scott doesnt see how mean she is..he thinks shes nice except for that one time. He really cares for Shelby but they cant get together because of Adam...they dont wanna hurt him. So hes just passing his time with her. Also Amber is really REALLY devious and she can seduce anyone into liking her. Thats her personality. Anyways heres the next chapter I hope you like it and PLEASE reply!  
  
  
  
  
  
Keeping Secrets ch 6  
  
Scott sat down and glanced at Shelby. She was looking down at her shoes not even looking at him. It was about an hour since the kitchen incident happened. Everyone was sitting around waiting for Peter because he had a special announcement. Peter saw the group and came over to them.  
  
"Hey everyone." he smiled cheerfully.  
  
"You know Peter I would love to stay and chat." stated Amber looking down at her nails studying them carefully. "But is this gonna take long? I've got to still give myself a manicure tonight." Peter rolled his eyes.  
  
"Dont worry Amber. Okay everyone...I had an idea for a new event that I'm thinking of doing and I would like your opinion on whether to do it or not. It's for the whole school. I'm thinking of having a year end prom in a week." Several cheers errupted from a few Cliffhangers. "So what do you guys think?"  
  
"Finally...a good idea." sighed Shelby.  
  
"I'll phone daddy and have him arrange to pick me up a designer gown from Paris. I need to look my best of course."  
  
"Of course." laughed Peter.  
  
"I think its a wonderful idea!" exclaimed Juliette brightly.  
  
"Sounds great to me." nodded Auggie.  
  
"Boy oh boy sounds awesome!" grinned Ezra. He looked over at Daisy.  
  
"I dont have a problem with it." she shrugged. Everyone was very excited talking amongst themselves.  
  
"Hold it! Hold it! Before you get too excited there are a few RULES." Everyone groaned. "Now now." laughed Peter. "Nothing too bad. Just some minor things. No dates. Just a group kind of thing where everyone dances with everyone."  
  
"Whats the fun in that?" asked Juliette who wanted to go with Auggie.  
  
"But..I have a way of making it lots of fun."  
  
"And whats that?" smirked Shelby.  
  
"We're gonna have prom King and Queen..and Princesses and Princes."  
  
"Oh Im so gonna be Queen." stated Amber egotistically.  
  
"I wouldnt bet on it hun." mumbled Juliette.  
  
"Are you sure the crown's gonna be big enough to fit your head?" asked Shelby to Amber. Everyone laughed and Amber glared at Shelby. She really hated that girl.  
  
"So can we leave now?" asked Scott.  
  
"Yeah sure...oh yeah." mentioned Peter. "Everyones taking turns going shopping today, tomorrow and the day after for Prom attire.  
  
You guys are going tomorrow after lunch with the Wind-dancers. Since you two groups are the eldest you are the only ones eligable for Prom Royalty and the rest of the school gets to vote on who they like best. For getting clothes, the guys are going to Tux shops with me and the girls are going with Sophie. Understood?" everyone nodded and walked off.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Scotty." purred Amber as she walked over to him and sat down smiling. "Whats wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Oh nothing...Im just in a bad mood." he leaned back in the couch. She ran her hands through his hair and smiled sensually. She leaned forward and softly kissed him. His lips parted and she took this oportunity to get some action and stuck her tongue into his mouth. They were kissing passionately for a few seconds when Scott pulled away.  
  
"Wait stop." he said breathlessly, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Whats wrong?" she asked.  
  
"I--dont want to." he said quietly.  
  
"Yes you do." she whispered in his ear smiling, thinking he was playing hard to get. "N-no. I dont." she slowly came forward and kissed him again. Visions of Elaine flashed through his head. "No. Stop." he commanded breaking away from Amber and standing up suddenly. She looked up again and stood up looking him in his eyes suspiciously.  
  
"Whats wrong now?" she asked, slightly--no make that extremely irritated.  
  
"I..Im just not in the mood right now." he said looking down at her shoes.  
  
"What is it? Is it me?" she asked upset.  
  
"No..its not you Amber. Your perfect." he said quietly looking up into her eyes cutely.  
  
"Then what is it then?!?!?!?!" she screamed throwing a slight temper- tantrum. "Im a great girlfriend! Do you find me un-desirable now or something! You need your eyes checked! Im perfect! You even said so yourself. Is it another woman?" Scott didnt say anything, he just looked down. "Fine then Im outta here." grumbled Amber, grabbing her purse and storming out of the room.  
  
"Wait! Amber!" called Scott but she didnt wait. He sat down on the couch with his head resting on his knees. He ran his hands through his hair nervously. What could make him not want to kiss Amber? She was beautiful and nice to him! She was an awesome kisser...She DID remind him of Elaine but not enough to be freaked out totally by it. The answer came to him. There WAS another girl like Amber guessed. Her name was Shelby.  
  
  
  
  
  
Amber pulled her jacket closer around her as she walked through the cold feild at night. She walked over to a cabin and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello?" asked a girl with brown hair that answered the door. "How can we help you...your not a Wind-dancer are you?"  
  
"No duh." growled Amber. "Im looking for Melissa Stevens. Is she here?"  
  
"Yes but no one's allowed to meet at this time of night...."  
  
"Just shut up Karen." smirked a girl with blue eyes and strawberry- blonde hair as she walked forward to the door. Karen rolled her eyes and walked back to her bed.  
  
"Hey Mel." smiled Amber. "Can I talk to you for a bit? I need some advice."  
  
"Sure hun." said Melissa. "These lame-brains are getting boring anyways. Hold on let me get my coat." She walked over to a coat rack and grabbed a black puffy jacket and walked to the door. "Cover for me Amy." she said to a chinese girl with black hair who was sitting on a bed and reading."  
  
"Sure thing Mel." she said. Melissa followed Amber out and closed the door. She and her walked over and sat on a picnic table.  
  
"Whats wrong?" she asked.  
  
"I dunno. I really like Scott and everything but Im not so sure he likes me."  
  
"Yeah right gurl." said Mel shaking her head. "You must be crazy."  
  
"Im not totally sure but I think he likes Shelby or something. They keep sharing secret looks and he always sticks up for her."  
  
"It must be your imagination. Ive seen all you guys together and Ive seen the way Scott looks at you. He only has eyes for you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Has Peter told you guys about the Prom yet?"  
  
"Yeah." grinned Mel. "He came and talked to us all today. The idea of no dates is lame but I love the Prom Queen idea. Im totally sure you'll win."  
  
"Ya think so?" asked Amber smiling.  
  
"I know so."  
  
"Yeah. Im pretty sure I'll win..I mean come on..Look at the competition." Amber smirked. "Im getting a dress shipped in from Paris. Its arriving tomorrow."  
  
"Oh my god, you are so gonna be the Belle of the Ball!"  
  
"Thats the idea sweetie." Amber smiled evily. "No one and I mean NO ONE is gonna get in my way. Im gonna be prom queen and show Scott how desirable I am. And thats that."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you guys all ready?" asked Sophie as she walked into the girl's cabin. "The wind-dancers are all ready."  
  
"Yeah we're ready." said Kat. She walked outside and so did Amber, Shelby, Daisy and Juliette.  
  
"Okay. Lets go." said Sophie. They all hopped in two cars. One Sophie was driving and one her good friend Angie was driving. Angie was here to help out Sophie with the girls and shopping. "Okay. First stop." Sophie said. "Post office to pick up Air-mail for Amber. Aka..her dress." Amber smiled proudly. They picked up her dress then continued on to a discount store. They looked around for a while and couldnt find anything that they liked. Then emerged Amber from a dressing room.  
  
"How do I look?" she asked smiling proudly.  
  
"Horrible." Shelby said. Amber looked fine but not all that gorgeous.  
  
"You look fine dear." stated Sophie.  
  
"Yeah." agreed everyone else.  
  
"Fine? Ha! You pathetic poor girls dont know the meaning of a Paris Original."  
  
"Who cares." shrugged Shelby. Amber continued on bragging about her dress, her wealth and social status.  
  
"Are we gonna have to listen to her talk all day?" asked Juliette.  
  
"Yeah I wish we could lose her and go shopping all on our own." said Kat. Thats when Juliette got an idea. She walked over to Sophie and whispered something in her ear. Sophie nodded.  
  
"Come on you guys." said Juliette to the Cliffhangers. "Lets go next door."  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Amber.  
  
"To a discount store." lied Juliette smiling evily. "Except theres even cheeper clothes there."  
  
"Ugh have fun I do not wish to accompany peasants like you." she walked off to find Melissa.  
  
"Do you guys wanna go?" asked Juliette.  
  
"To another crappy discount store?" exclaimed Shelby wrinkling her nose in dis-like. "No thanks."  
  
"Its not a discount store." smiled Juliette. "Its a classy boutique that my mom always goes to. I have her credit card. Lets go charge things on it." All the Cliffhanger girls grinned.  
  
"I like the way you think." grinned Shelby as her and the other girls linked arms with Juliette and each other and walked off to the next-door boutique.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow I love this." said Juliette as she looked at a beautiful pink dress that was on her in the mirror.  
  
"It looks great." commented Kat.  
  
"Okay..does everyone have something?" asked Juliette.  
  
"Nope. Not Shelby." said Daisy.  
  
"Whats wrong?" asked Kat coming over to her.  
  
"I just cant find anything that I really like." sighed Shelby.  
  
"I have an idea." said Juliette. "Why dont we each pick out 2 dresses that we think that would look good on Shelby and she can try them all on and see."  
  
"Great Idea." said Daisy. They all gathered dresses and passed them over the change room door to Shelby. She tried on the beautiful dresses and modeled them to everyone.  
  
"Hows this? I dont really like it." said Shelby coming out of the change room in a black sleavless dress.  
  
"Me neither." said Juliette. Daisy and Kat gave thumbs-down signs. Shelby sighed. "One last dress. Its either this or Im not going. Not that it would be that much of a tragety. She walked back into the change room and when she came out everyone gasped. "You look beautiful Shelby." said Juliette.  
  
"Awesome." said Kat.  
  
"Looks fine to me." said Daisy. Shelby looked in the mirror.  
  
"I really like it too. This oughta put little miss snobby slut in her place."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hope that was okay. Please reply. I would love to get the same reaction as last time. If I get at least 10 replies I'll DOUBLE the next chapter. Thank you all for reading! Love ya fellow Higher-Grounds-Shelby-and-Scott-Fans! PS: I saw Star Wars. Hayden was soooo hot and the movie was SOOO good I highly recomend it.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
NEXT CHAPTER...  
  
Prom Time  
  
Whos the Belle of the Ball now?  
  
Scott is amazed...who can blame him?  
  
Suprise! King and Queen is announced and has someone PISSED.  
  
Someone does some venting and gets put in their place.  
  
The King and Queen share a special dance.  
  
*********************************************************************** 


	7. Keeping Secrets ch 7

This is a Shelby/Scott story. It has the same idea but different storyline then the first season so dont get too mad lol. AND I REALIZE THAT ITS NOT THE SAME HOW THEY MEET WHAT HAPPENS OR ANYTHING, ITS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE! IM GONNA MAKE UP A BUNCH OF STUFF.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Higher Ground..Scott..Shelby or any of the other Cliffhangers. (Except for Adam, Melissa and Amber) I do not own fox, fox family, or anything. I HAVE NOOOO CONNECTION WHAT SO EVER TO ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE SHOW. All I am is a die-hard, and faithful fan :)  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone! Well I got (lol even more then) 10 chaps so I will write an extra long PROM chapter! *cheers erupt from everywhere* But first of all there are things I need to express. Thanks to everyone who replied and supported me! Thanks to Melissa who wrote countless (same) replies lol U must really want me to continue this. And as for Tom who was the first bad reply I have gotten out of 50 (COUNT EM') 50 replies. To you, my dear simpleton.....I have these words to say: If you dont have anything nice to say dont say them at all. You probably have no idea about Higher Grounds and everything. This is MY story and I will write it as I see fit. Now if you have a problem with that, then dont read my story! the purpose of replies is to ENCOURAGE the author with some creative criticism NOT to DISCOURAGE the author with a bunch of shit. I couldnt care less that u dont like my story. I have had 49 other reviews and..29 different people replying to my story and they all seemed to like it and didnt mind that part. Well back to more POSITIVE issues. This is my Prom chapter and stay tuned to the next chapter cuz its gonna be even better. Love ya guys! Thanks for replying! ~Mandie  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
"Have you seen my brush?" yelled Juliette to the Cliffhanger girls.  
  
"I havent."  
  
"Not me."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Sorry to disapoint you hun, but I havent. C'est la vie." (Thats Life in French)  
  
Juliette rolled here eyes and continued to walk around looking for her brush. All the Cliffhanger girls were in their room getting all their stuff ready. It was almost lunch time and they needed everything to be in place for when they came back from lunch and went into a getting ready frenzy. "I can't wait till Scott sees my beautiful designer gown." stated Amber egotistically while admiring herself in the mirror.  
  
"I cant wait either." smirked Shelby. "To see him puke in disgust."  
  
"Oh yeah?" asked Amber. She turned around suddenly glaring at Shelby. "And what is so wrong with my dress?" Wrong question to ask. Shelby smiled evily trying to think of the perfect things to say to egotistical Amber and make her confidence balloon pop and deflate.  
  
"Well...." smiled Shelby walking circles around Amber in her dress eyeing her up and down critically. "For starters..the color is totally wrong for you. It makes you look very pale."  
  
"It does?" gasped Amber seriously suddenly turning to the mirror and touching her face with her hands.  
  
"I'm afraid so." nodded Shelby sadly while the other girls took notice of this prank and giggled while watching Shelby criticizing Amber. "The dress's length is too short..it shows off your knees."  
  
"And whats wrong with my knees?" exclaimed Amber angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry to say this dear, but their quite knobby."  
  
"Knobby?!?!"  
  
"Yes." nodded Shelby pointing at her knees. "Why look, they look like little door knobs." Amber gasped.  
  
"I have never noticed that before!"  
  
"Well its about time you did. also the style of showing off your bare arms is no good. It makes your arms..well...chubby." Amber went pale and grabbed at the fat on her arm stretching it out and looking sideways at the mirror.  
  
"Oh no!" she moaned. "My dress is all wrong for me! You were right! I'll have to get daddy to send out another one pronto!" she ran off with her cell-phone outside to make some calls. Shelby laughed after Amber left and slapped the other girls high-fives.  
  
"That was awesome!" exclaimed Kat.  
  
"Yeah." agreed Juliette. "I've never laughed so hard in my whole life!"  
  
"Well..everything I said was true. It does make her pale, shows off her knobby knees and her chubby arms." They all giggled and headed outside for lunch.  
  
  
  
Shelby sat down on the bench in the only open space...beside Scott. She looked down at her foot and picked at it with her fork, but didnt eat too much. Amber was the first person who noticed it.  
  
"Whats wrong Shelby?" she asked meanly. "Turning into another Juliette?" Juliette glared at Amber.  
  
"No." mumbled Shelby. "I'm just not hungry today okay?" Scott glanced sideways at Shelby. Amber was right. She wasnt eating anything. There was obviously something on her mind. She frowned looking down at her food.  
  
"Its not as bad as it looks." he said quietly. Shelby smiled slightly.  
  
"I know that." Her smile dissapeared. "Im just not hungry okay?"  
  
"Alright." said Scott. "But there must be something bothering you. You should tell me what it is..I can help you."  
  
"No please Scott. Its none of your buisness."  
  
"Alright." Shelby took a envelope out of her pocket and looked at it. Then Peter came to the table.  
  
"Hey everyone." he smiled. "I have a surpise for you!" And she quickly stuck it in her pocket.  
  
  
  
"Great suprise." muttered Daisy. "Kitchen duty."  
  
"Yeah exactly." grinned Auggie. "Its the thrill of my life."  
  
"This is so..so...icky!" exclaimed Amber. "Im not used to all this hard work! And grossness! Eeeeew! I hate this!" she moaned.  
  
"Get used to it Hun." stated Juliette. "We do this alot." Amber wimpered.  
  
Shelby was on the far side of the dishes side. She was drying the dishes along with Scott who was on the left of her. Then it kept going leftward after Scott...Auggie..Juliette...Amber..Ezra...Daisy. Scott looked over at Shelby. She seemed really into her work. He couldnt help watching her as he did the dishes and as he did this song played in the backround. (Heres a song that I thought fit the situation of Shelby so this is kinda a song for her! Its kinda like scotts singin this about her)  
  
Closer by the Corrs  
  
I see you, walking everyday  
  
With a smile beneath frown  
  
But I won't look away, yeah  
  
What does it mean  
  
What's there to see  
  
If I look  
  
Closer, closer, closer, closer  
  
Closer, closer, closer, closer  
  
Where are you going  
  
And what are you thinking at all  
  
Your eyes show nothing more  
  
Than a dazed oblivion  
  
What does it mean  
  
What will I see  
  
When I look  
  
Closer, closer, closer, closer  
  
Closer, closer, closer, closer , ah, yeah  
  
You don't see me  
  
Watching everyday  
  
My smile could warm your frown  
  
And I'd never look away, never look away  
  
There's more to me - there's more to me -  
  
Than what you see  
  
When you look  
  
Closer, closer, closer, closer  
  
Closer, closer, closer, closer  
  
Closer, - closer - closer, closer, closer , ah yeah,  
  
Closer, - ah ha - closer, - ah ha - closer, no, no, no, - ah ha -  
  
- ah ha, ah ha, ah ha, ah ha, ah ha, - ah, no, no  
  
  
  
****************PROM TIME!!!**************  
  
  
  
"You look beautiful." Adam said as he stood on her doorstep.  
  
"Thanks." she smiled. "You look nice too."  
  
They were going to the Prom and he came to go with her friends and her. Shelby looked gorgeous in a long blue satin dress that was loose, but not too loose. It hugged her curves and made her look good in all the right places. Her hair was up in a curly bun and she had some simple but lovely makeup on. "Well." said Shelby to everyone. "Shall we go?"  
  
  
  
Amber came up from behind Scott and tapped him on she shoulder.  
  
"Hey." she smiled as he turned around.  
  
"Wow...hey Amber." he grinned. "You look awesome."  
  
"Thanks." she smirked proudly thinking on how she was sure she had outdone everyone at the dance. She was wearing a white long gown with a little see-through peice down the middle that you could see her cleavage in (you couldnt see too much so its okay) There was a long slit up the side (but it was covering her knees lol) and a matching white shall (to cover her arms with, snicker) The whole dress was very close fitting and tight to her body. (And notice that its white. Also the comment Shelby made about her looking too pale made an impretion on her too, she got white so her tan would stand out lmao) Her hair was wavy and beautiful, loose on her sides and she had quite alot of makeup on. (see the picture in her page on my site http://www.geocities.com/shelby_scott_of_higher_ground/amber.html) hehe. Anyways... Scott looked her up and down approvingly and took her by the hand.  
  
"Madame." he smiled. "Would you care to dance?"  
  
"I would love to." she smiled her angelic (and fake) smile. He lead her to the dance floor and they began to dance, slowly rocking back and forth to the music. (It was a slow song in case you couldnt guess) When all of a sudden, Scott saw her. Shelby was slowly walking down the stairs by herself (the others were some place else) and looking like an angel. He gasped at the sight and Amber quickly turned around and scowled at her. Scott couldnt do anything, he just stood there staring at the vision in front of him, who was now the center of attention and stare. Finally, he could talk. The first word he said:  
  
"Wow." he muttered in awe. He walked over to Shelby.  
  
"You look amazing." he whispered to her.  
  
"Uhh thanks." she said with a half-smile. "Same to you."  
  
"So..uhh how do you like the prom so far?" she asked.  
  
"Its fine I guess."  
  
"Yeah.." she mumbled. "Hey look." she commented. "Your girlfriend is waving you over. Better go see her." Scott groaned as he turned around to see Amber waving frantically at him from the other side of the room and motioning him over.  
  
"I'll see you later okay?" he asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
Peter walked onto the stage and took the microphone.  
  
"Alright." he smiled. "Its now time to announce the king and queen of the prom! First the king...The princes are...Auggie and Chris (guy not in the story) come on down!" Auggie smiled and so did Chris and they walked to the stage. They stood beside Peter. "And the king is...Drumroll Please! Scott Barringer!" everyone cheered and clapped as Scott smiled and ran on stage. He got presented with a crown. "And now!" exclaimed Peter. "The Queen of the Prom!..the princesses are...Juliette and Amber! Come on down!" Amber was in shock. She was too shocked to be upset even. She walked to the front of the room in a daze while perky Juliette squealed jumping up and down. "Now for the Queen....The Queen is..Drumroll please....Shelby Merrick!!!" everyone cheered and screamed for a very shocked Shelby. In a daze she walked up to the stage and got presented a silver crown and a beautiful bouquet of white roses. Scott smiled at Shelby and she smiled back. Meanwhile the Princesses and Princes had to get off the stage. Amber stalked angrily over to Adam.  
  
"Can you believe this!" she exclaimed. "I mean come on I should have won!"  
  
"What do you mean Amber?" asked Adam. "I think Shelby desereved to win too."  
  
Amber was really angry.  
  
"Your girlfriend didnt deserve to win! Shes just an ugly sluty little whore! Okay? A whore?!"  
  
"And your not?!" exclaimed Adam. "You know what Amber? Stop talking shit. Just shut the fuck up." And with that Adam walked away from her.  
  
  
  
"And now!" announced Peter taking everyone by suprise with his next announcement. "The King and Queen will dance to a Bryan Addams hit!"  
  
Scott glanced nervously at Shelby and gulped then presented his hand. To his suprise, she took it and they headed down to the dance floor. Scott didnt know what to do but Shelby took charge. She placed his hands around her waist and put her hands around his neck. They swayed to the song as the music played. (Be sure to read the song lyrics and in between them I'll say what they're doing)  
  
Everything I do (I do it for you) By Bryan Addams.  
  
  
  
Look into my eyes - you will see  
  
What you mean to me  
  
Search your heart - search your soul  
  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
  
You know it's true  
  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
  
***Scott looked up into her eyes and smiled slightly. She smiled back and her muscles relaxed. She felt more confortable and put her arms tighter around him. ***  
  
Look into my heart - you will find  
  
There's nothin' there to hide  
  
Take me as I am - take my life  
  
I would give it all I would sacrifice  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
  
Ya know it's true  
  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
  
***She looked up again and they looked deeply into each other's eyes, and for some reason, their eyes were locked together and unable to tear apart from each other.***  
  
There's no love - like your love  
  
And no other - could give more love  
  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
  
All the time - all the way  
  
***They felt like two souls in one body and it felt so right to be in each other's arms. Shelby had never felt anything like that before. Scott never wanted to let go of Shelby.***  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
  
Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you  
  
***And at that moment they knew..it was totally clear. That they were soul- mates meant for each other.***  
  
  
  
Ya know it's true  
  
Everything I do - I do it for you....  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Thats the end of the special prom chapter! I hope you liked it and it was okay! If you didnt like it please do not say so. I prefer nice comments to mean ones. Thanks. I know it was kinda mushy and stupid at that part but oh well. You'll wanna reply soon for the next chapter. The next ones gonna be a doozy! boy oh boy! Im getting excited just thinkin about it! lol. Anyways please oh please reply! I might post another chap tomorrow if I get 10 or more replies by then! Thanks. Luv ya guys!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...  
  
Weird weird and more...weird  
  
Take me home!  
  
Smoocharama  
  
Feelings are talked about...  
  
Dont be a complainer!  
  
Secret agreement...secret meeting.  
  
Someones happy someones...not.  
  
PS: LOL I love doing these mystery things. Stay tuned!!! :) Amanda. 


	8. Keeping Secrets ch 8

This is a Shelby/Scott story. It has the same idea but different storyline then the first season so dont get too mad lol. AND I REALIZE THAT ITS NOT THE SAME HOW THEY MEET WHAT HAPPENS OR ANYTHING, ITS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE! IM GONNA MAKE UP A BUNCH OF STUFF.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Higher Ground..Scott..Shelby or any of the other Cliffhangers. (Except for Adam, Melissa and Amber) I do not own fox, fox family, or anything. I HAVE NOOOO CONNECTION WHAT SO EVER TO ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE SHOW. All I am is a die-hard, and faithful fan :)  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Hey thanks for replying you guys! Also, you all should check out my cousin Laina's Scott and Shelby story called "It must have been Love" Its around the top right now. Its an awesome story and I know what shes got planned and I can tell you its gonna be great! Anyways this chapter isnt gonna be too long because I wanna leave it on a suspensful note heh heh. So please reply and I'll post ASAP!! Anyways, here it is...  
  
  
  
Keeping Secrets ch 7 (btw last chap was ch 7 sorry, typo)  
  
  
  
Scott gazed into Shelby's eyes. They were still rocking back and forth to the music. It seemed like no one else was there. Only them. Actually, it felt like they were the only two people in the world.  
  
"Ahem." Someone coughed tapping Scott on the shoulder. The transe was broken.  
  
"Oh uh yeah?" Scott said turning around to see Adam looking confused and Amber right behind him with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.  
  
"Uhh buddy...the song was over 3 minutes ago."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Uhh you were still dancing. Are you alright?"  
  
"Oh yeah." He blushed and looked down at the floor.  
  
"Well can I steal Shelby back for a dance?" Scott glanced at Shelby to see her reaction but all she had was a look of daze on her face.  
  
"Yeah sure do what ever you want." He walked away to the punch line and got a drink of punch. Amber ran after him.  
  
"Sweetie..I'm going to complain! I should have won Prom Queen!"  
  
"Whatever." mumbled Scott.  
  
"I should have!" Amber exclaimed. "I should have, I should have, I should have!" she stamped around angrily.  
  
"Tell you what?" Scott asked. "How 'bout I walk you home."  
  
"Oh alright dear." Amber said with a sigh. "I'm quite exhausted. This whole rediculous charade got me feeling ill. I'll sue I tell you! I should have been Prom Queen!"  
  
"Yes honey, yes." muttered Scott rolling his eyes, as he walked Amber out the door. As he went her looked behind his shoulder to see Shelby watching after him. They caught eyes for about a moment then he looked away and went with Amber.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whats wrong Honey?" asked Adam, coming up to Shelby with a glass of punch.  
  
"Oh nothing," she sighed as she watched Scott leave with Amber. "Just nothing."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, concerened. He placed his hand on her shoulder and rubbed her cheak softly, and soothingly.  
  
"Positive." she mumbled then stretched and yawned. "I'm just a bit tired. Adam? Would you mind terribly taking me home? This day has been so overwhelming, I need some sleep."  
  
"Sure." nodded Adam. "Let me get your coat."  
  
  
  
"Thanks." smiled Shelby to Adam. She leaned over and softly kissed him on the lips. He pulled away and smoothed down her hair. Then he opened the door for her.  
  
"Bye." he waved after her. "Get lots of rest! I hope you feel better in the morning."  
  
"Night Adam. Im sure I will." she shut her door. Adam walked around the grass to home. That girl...she was something special.  
  
  
  
Shelby closed the door and sighed. Home at last. She took down her hair so it was down in curls and stretched out on her bed.  
  
"Back so early too?" yawned Amber as she walked into the room coming from the bathroom. She was wearing a white towel on her body and one on her head. She had just come from having a shower.  
  
"Yeah. Today has been so exhausting."  
  
"I dont know what you have to complain about." Amber huffed. "You got to be Prom Queen!"  
  
"Crowns arent the most important things in life, Amber." Amber rolled her eyes then went into the bathroom to change.  
  
"Yes it is." she called. "If you dont want to be Queen I will." She came back around to see Shelby with her hair wet and curly down. She started brushing it.  
  
"Oh I'm not giving it up." smirked Shelby.  
  
"Fine." sniffed Amber, snootly. "I'll talk to Peter then."  
  
"Oh you can talk all you want. But this crown will stay in its rightful place. With me."  
  
"We'll see." smiled Amber. She grabbed her purse and walked out the door in a search to find Peter. Shelby rolled her eyes and sat back to read an Archie Comic Book.  
  
  
  
  
  
Who in their right mind would like Archie? He's a loser. Shelby thought while shaking her head. Here you have two beautiful girls, Betty and Veronica. They could have any guy they want but they choose to fight over Archie? Its stupid. Well if anyone should win it would be Betty. Shes alot nicer then Veronica and treats Archie with respect even though Archie is like obsessed with Veronica. Shelby shook her head again. Betty was always her favorite. These comics were so simple. Thats why she liked them. They took her away from her ordinary life. All of a sudden, there was a tap on her window. Tap tap tap tap. A confused Shelby opened the window to see...Scott?  
  
  
  
  
  
Amber knocked loudly on Peter's office's door.  
  
"Peter!" she exclaimed. "Open up I need to talk!" The door opened. And Peter let Amber in.  
  
"What is it Amber?" Peter asked, slightly annoyed because Sophie was there and they were getting it on. But when Amber came Sophie had to go hide in the closet.  
  
"I'd like to talk to you about changing the results of Prom Queen...and making it me!" Peter rolled his eyes.  
  
"No can do. Sorry."  
  
"Come on Peter! I'd make such a better Prom Queen then Shelby!"  
  
"Amber, we've been over this. The answer is no."  
  
"Well since you wont change it..then I demand a recount! How could someone like Shelby beat me?! Amber Miller, famous Model!"  
  
"No recount. And Amber remember, life is full of great mysteries. Now if you'll excuse me, Im busy. So LEAVE."  
  
"Fine." she huffed. "I'll go. But you'll be hearing from my lawyers!"  
  
"Whatever." Peter mumbled. He pushed Amber out the door and slamed it in her face. Amber brushed herself off then went on a search for Scott.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Scott?" gasped Shelby. "What are you doing here."  
  
"I was in the neighbourhood so I thought I'd drop by." he grinned. Shelby rolled her eyes. "Can I come in?" he asked.  
  
"Your girlfriend isnt here." she mumbled dryly.  
  
"I kinda..wanted to talk to you..So can I come in?"  
  
"Sure." she said. She opened the door and Scott came inside. "Now what is it?"  
  
Scott sat down on a bed and Shelby sat down beside him.  
  
"Shelby.." he said that name with such tenderness that Shelby cringed with guilt. "About tonight...When we were dancing..wow. I had never felt anything like that before. It was weird. I felt this great connection between us. I want to know before I do something I might regret..Shelby? Did you feel it too? I gotta know. Please tell me." Shelby nodded quietly. That was all he needed. He leaned in for a soft and gentle kiss. Shelby felt guilty...but she let him.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Sorry so short. Hope it was okay. Please please please reply.  
  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER...  
  
Secret made.  
  
Blissful.  
  
Someone says I love you.  
  
Shelby's going crazy.  
  
Breakfast Time  
  
Whats wrong?  
  
Cant see you anymore.  
  
REMEMBER TO REPLY!-Amanda! 


	9. Keeping Secrets ch 9

This is a Shelby/Scott story. It has the same idea but different storyline then the first season so dont get too mad lol. AND I REALIZE THAT ITS NOT THE SAME HOW THEY MEET WHAT HAPPENS OR ANYTHING, ITS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE! IM GONNA MAKE UP A BUNCH OF STUFF.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Higher Ground..Scott..Shelby or any of the other Cliffhangers. (Except for Adam, Melissa and Amber) I do not own fox, fox family, or anything. I HAVE NOOOO CONNECTION WHAT SO EVER TO ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE SHOW. All I am is a die-hard, and faithful fan :)  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks to all who replied! I didnt get them as fast as I would have hoped or as much as usual...sniff sniff. But thats alright. You can make it up to me in this chapter. Hehehe. Anyways I think this is gonna be a pretty cool chapter. Pretty damn shocking! BA HA HA HA! You will see. Anyways please Please PLEASE remember to reply! Thanks soo much. I will now have a contest for the best replyer of each chapter. Whoever is the best wins! Simple as that! The winner gets...ummmm....something. We'll see lol. And NO im not bribing you. You get the "Fan Fic Higher Grounds Replying Award" Awesome huh? Anyways pleeeeeease reply. Later you guys! Luv Ya!  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
Shelby and Scott slowly broke apart. He looked into her eyes..they looked so innocent so sweet and needing. He wanted to kiss her again, but wasnt sure if he should. So he gave her a warm hug. She hugged him with all her might, and for a moment in time together, she forgot all her problems..all her responsibilities (Example of problem Step-dad, example of responsibility, Duh! Adam lol) She colapsed into his arms. This is exactly what she needed. She cuddled her head on his shoulder and squeezed him tightly. She took a deap breath of him trying to remember this moment.  
  
"Uh oh." she mumbled.  
  
"What?" he asked  
  
"Guess whos coming."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Little Miss 'I wanted to be Prom Queen so you cant be' and she looks PISSED."  
  
"Oh no!" exclaimed Scott. "I gotta run. Meet me tomorrow after breakfast in the janitor's shed. Deal?"  
  
"Sure." she nodded. "Now you better run. Shes coming closer!"  
  
"Your right." he started running for the back door. Shelby sat down on her bed and sighed happily. Just then he rushed back in.  
  
"What is it?" she asked. He ran up to her and gave her a big (yet fast) kiss. Then he ran back out the back-door. Shelby sat on the bed smiling and touching her lips, still in a daze from what just happened.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you so happy about?" snarled Amber grumpily as she walked into her cabin and saw Shelby laying on her bed smiling.  
  
"Oh nothing." she giggled.  
  
"Whatever." muttered Amber glaring. "I have no time for your antics! Now what has got you in such a good mood?"  
  
"Not that its any of your buisness." pointed out Shelby. "But I AM Prom Queen. Am I not allowed to be happy?"  
  
"If you say your prom queen again Im leaving!" warned Amber, raising her voice  
  
"I am PROM QUEEN." grinned Shelby evily, then laughed.  
  
"Humph." sulked Amber snootily. "Advice for you. Dont be such a joker, dear. You'll never get guys that way." She walked out of the room with her snobby nose stuck in the air. Shelby rolled her eyes..little did she know! And as for the threat, Shelby wouldnt mind if Amber went away permanently. Neither would anyone else for that matter!  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, Shelby woke up happily. She didnt have a care in the world! She had a shower and by the time she got out everyone else was up too. When she came out all dressed everyone gave her a strange look.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" asked Juliette.  
  
"Yeah Im fine. Why?" Shelby asked, while brushing her silky blonde hair.  
  
"Because you were Singing. In the shower." muttered Daisy disgustedly, giving Shelby the 'You are PSYCHO' look. Shelby smiled to herself.  
  
"Sorry." she said sheepishly. "I guess I was just Happy!"  
  
"Thats unusual." muttered Juliette, confused. Everyone else nodded. Shelby rolled her eyes and jumped on her bed.  
  
"What? Am I not allowed to be happy?"  
  
"No its just that you barely ever are." stated Kat.  
  
"Yeah well I was crowned Prom Queen. I feel awesome!"  
  
"Alright." muttered Kat suspiciously. "Whatever you say." She walked into the bathroom and the normal morning antics continued.  
  
"Whats with Amber?" whispered Shelby to Juliette, motioning to the girl laying on the bed. Her hair was all messy and in her face and her face- -was in her pillow.  
  
"Oh her.." groaned Juliette rolling her eyes. "Shes sleeping..kind of upset after last night." she paused and smiled a wide grin. "But Im personally glad she didnt win."  
  
"Yeah." laughed Shelby. "It serves her right for being such a bitch all the time."  
  
"I'd just hate to be the prom queen though." mumbled Juliette in thought. "Just think..she hates you. Shes probably going to devote her whole life to making you miserable.." There was a long silence until Juliette broke it again. "Well!" she exclaimed cheerfully, slapping Shelby on the back. "Its better you then me!" she walked into the bathroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shelby walked outside and shielded her eyes from the sun by using her hands. She looked around and saw Adam coming towards her.  
  
"Hey." she smiled at him. He hugged her and gave her a light kiss on the lips.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
"Huh?" she asked. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Dont you remember?" he questioned. "You were feeling sick last night."  
  
"Oh..OH! Yeah! I remember." Just then it hit her. Adam was her boyfriend..and Scott's best friend..what was the reason why she was so happy? She had kissed Scott and they had admitted to each other that they had a connection..at the expense of poor Adam. What was it going to do to him when he hears that his girlfriend and best friend cheated on him with each other! It would crush him. Guilt rushed over Shelby just then and she looked at poor Adam with pity. He musent ever know. That means stopping it now..but wait. Their relashionship wasnt THAT solid. She was sure she could break it off easily..I mean come on! A catch like Scott doesnt come along every once in a while.  
  
"Adam.." she muttered guiltily looking down at her shoes. "I have something I need to say to you."  
  
"I know what your going to say."  
  
"You do?" she looked up quickly and questioned looking him in the eye.  
  
"Yes. I feel the same way."  
  
"YOU DO??? I mean. Whoa! Thats a load off my mind!" Shelby laughed.  
  
"Yes." he muttered seriously. He grabbed her hand and soflty rubbed it.  
  
"Shelby..I love you."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Dun dun dunnnnn! lol. I hope that was alright and not too boring. I realize that its a little shorter then usual but come on! The more you reply the more you get! What happened to all my replies?? So this chap im starting the award thing lol. Be sure to enter a grrreat reply! lol. I'll post more ASAP. Give me 10 or more replies, and I'll give you a double chapta!  
  
IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...  
  
Splitsville...or not  
  
Guilty  
  
Breakfast  
  
After breakfast meeting..  
  
Whats wrong?  
  
I cant see you anymore  
  
**IF I GET 10 REPLIES ILL INCLUDE..**  
  
Secret meeting  
  
Shelby and Scott talk about their relashionship  
  
Secret agreement  
  
and MORE..  
  
JUST PLEASE REPLY! LOL! ~Latta (mostly) gurls! Luv Always n Forevah! Amanda ;) 


	10. Keeping Secrets ch 10

This is a Shelby/Scott story. It has the same idea but different storyline then the first season so dont get too mad lol. AND I REALIZE THAT ITS NOT THE SAME HOW THEY MEET WHAT HAPPENS OR ANYTHING, ITS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE! IM GONNA MAKE UP A BUNCH OF STUFF.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Higher Ground..Scott..Shelby or any of the other Cliffhangers. (Except for Adam, Melissa and Amber) I do not own fox, fox family, or anything. I HAVE NOOOO CONNECTION WHAT SO EVER TO ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE SHOW. All I am is a die-hard, and faithful fan :)  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks to everyone who replied! Sorry about writing so late..I tried a looong time ago but the site was totally screwed up. This was an AWESOME chap with tons and tons of replies and words can not express how happy I was to see so many great comments. You guys are too great I luv yah!!! Alright well this chapters gonna be pretty good, probably longer then the last one...and I hope you guys like it! Since I got more then 10 im givin the extra-long chap. Thanks again! Anyways onto the  
  
REPLIERS OF THE CHAPTER....  
  
**Note, since I had sooo many I couldnt just pick ONE!**  
  
Rachel  
  
Haydenschk  
  
Adia  
  
Haydensgurl  
  
(If you werent picked this chapter Im sorry but not everyone can be! Please try again this chap and ya never know...You just might win!)  
  
THE MOST LOYAL REPLIER AWARD GOES TO...  
  
Christie! Who has replied to EVERY SINGLE chapter since I started out and has been very loyal right from the start! Thanks! :)  
  
Now on to the story..... Keeping Secrets ch 10  
  
  
  
  
  
Shelby's eyes widened with shock. She couldnt believe what she had just heard. He loved her? Oh no this was not happening. She was just about to tell him that she was in love with Scott...but it all turned on her. She smiled sheepishly at him as he looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Uhh thanks Adam." she muttered while placing a stray peice of hair behind her ear  
  
"I hope I didnt freak you out by saying that." mumbled Adam, blushing.  
  
"Uh no Adam...I'll talk to you later alright? I have to go for breakfast."  
  
"Alright bye." he kissed her lightly on the lips as she walked away still in a daze. Adam loved her..but she was falling in love with Scott..? Oh no what would she do?! Things couldnt get any worse.  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott glanced at Shelby from the other side of the table. She was looking down at her food, deep in thought. She had barely ate anything all breakfast and was just picking at her food. Something was up but he couldnt figure out what. She hadnt even looked at him all day, let alone talked to him. It seemed that everytime their eyes met she quickly looked away. She was obviously avoiding him. But why? After last night..why would she have any questions? They were obviously meant for each other. He coughed and looked over at Amber who was sitting across from him. As soon as their eyes met she gave him a sickingly sweet smile. Scott quickly looked down at the gross food in front of him and studied it closely...he didnt want to have to look at Amber. Even though he didnt really like her...in fact she disgusted him..he DID feel bad for her. It was obvious that she had strong feelings for him and it wasnt fair for him to lead her on. After his talk with Shelby today, he would dump her. Shes better off that way.  
  
  
  
  
  
After breakfast Scott waited for Shelby in the shed for 20 minutes and she still hadnt shown up. He went off searching for her and finally found her talking with Daisy by some picnic tables. He angrily stamped up to her and grabbed her arm. He didnt understand..why didnt she want to see him?  
  
"Come on Shelby..we need to talk." he muttered darkly as he pulled her away. She followed him to the shed.  
  
"What is it Scott?" she sighed once they were safe inside the shed with the door closed.  
  
"Did you forget?" he asked.  
  
"Forget what?" she muttered while crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"We were supposed to meet here."  
  
"Ooh yeah...were we? I guess I forgot..." Shelby lied. Scott rolled his eyes getting exasperated with the whole conversation.  
  
"Sure Shelby." he mumbled sarcastically. "I dont understand..but I guess if you dont like me anymore..maybe you should leave."  
  
"Scott...I do like you..I like you alot."  
  
"Then why Shelby? Why are you doing this?"  
  
"I-I cant do this. I cant hurt Adam.."  
  
"Shelby! Get a hold of yourself..think..we can let Adam down easily. He cant like you THAT much."  
  
"You'd be surprised." Shelby mumbled.  
  
"Whats that?" he asked.  
  
"Oh nothing.." she sighed. "Just that he told me he loved me.."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I guess Im just a lovable person.." Shelby smiled. "Why is that so hard to believe? You dont think Im capable of being loved?"  
  
"No Shelby..I didnt say that. I meant that you guys werent going out THAT long."  
  
"Yeah well...I dunno. Hes the kind of guy that wears his heart on his sleeve."  
  
"Still--"  
  
"What does it matter Scott? I cant dump him..especially after he told me he loved me! I just cant...it would hurt him too much."  
  
"Since when do you care about other people's feelings?" snarked Scott.  
  
"Since now." Shelby snapped. "Listen..I care about you alot..and I have feelings for you but.."  
  
"Shelby..I cant let you go. We'll have to have a secret relashionship."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sorry so short...I really apologize for that but this is where I need to stop it. Please reply..thanks!  
  
IN THE NEXT CHAPTER....  
  
Agreement  
  
Happiness  
  
Scott's so sweet  
  
Plans for a party..but why?  
  
PS: remember to reply! 


End file.
